


Asking Questions is the Source of all Knowledge

by EllieHeggles



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Farmer, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, for the starcrew!, just a short one, mayor lewis' statue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieHeggles/pseuds/EllieHeggles
Summary: Sebastian didn't question his spouse.Until that very day.





	Asking Questions is the Source of all Knowledge

****Sebastian didn’t question his spouse.

Sometimes he hardly saw them as they ran off early in the morning and didn’t return until he was already asleep. They were both independent creatures so it didn’t both him. His routine ebbed and flowed with his will. Most days he was inside either programming or doing chores. He’d sometimes water crops or look after the animals. Something to help the farmer, he loved them an awful lot. They were mostly quiet, seldom speaking, but Sebastian liked to do the occasional thing, and they’d reciprocate with a kiss and the odd frozen tear that they’d pass him and when he’d undoubtedly beam and say “I really love this. How did you know?” They’d beam back and run off into the farm.

He was starting to get into a routine. Now on Mondays, he’d go up into the mountains and visit his mother’s house. Of course, he’d stop at his usual haunt and smoke before he went in, thinking about the many times he had seen the farmer racing home past his spot, usually bruised and bloody from the mine. This was where the farmer had first given him a frozen tear and his heart had started melting towards them. Then he’d go inside and chat the afternoon away with Robin, discussing the gossip going around town and what she had heard at her aerobics meet.

“I don’t know if you saw this, but someone put a statue in the middle of the town a couple of days ago.” She said, one particularly warm summer’s afternoon.

“It wasn’t there last I checked.” He answered, “What was the statue of?” Robin laughed at his question, “What?”

“I would tell you, hon, but you honestly won’t believe me.”

“Just tell me, Mom, or I’ll just get Sam to ask Jodi.” He smirked at his Mom’s indignant face.

“You wouldn’t dare get your gossip from anyone but me!” She said in mock pain, “Okay, I’ll tell you. But you have to believe me.”

“Go on.” Seb was getting annoyed, he just wanted to know now.

“It was a statue of Mayor Lewis,” She paused, “and it was made of solid gold.”

“Who made it?”

“We don’t know, but it arrived without a trace and was gone the next day.” She laughed, “I hope someone finds something out about it. I want to know who made it. Rumour going ‘round is that it was Lewis himself.”

Sebastian laughed at this all the way home, thinking that he’d have something great to share with the farmer when they got home. He went the long way back home, through the town, thinking about the supposed statue.

“Hey, I’m back from visiting home.” When he opened the door to the farmhouse, his spouse was standing in the kitchen, washing a cup in the sink, they turned and smiled. “Mom’s face lit up when I walked in. She deserves to be happy.” He walked over to them and kissed their cheek, “Did you have a good day?” They nodded in reply, “You mind if I go sit down?” He received a gentle smile and wafted him away.

The main living area of the house was open plan, the kitchen and living room were separated by a change of flooring, but Sebastian separated them with his mind. He went into the living room and flopped down on the couch, petting the sleeping cat.

Then he had the feeling that something was watching him. But the cat was sleeping on the couch next to him, soft purrs vibrating up his arm, and the farmer was concentrating on the dishes. Slowly he turned and saw it.

The solid gold face of the Mayor was staring at him from behind the couch.

“Hun, quick question.” He watched as they looked up, an eyebrow raised, “Why is there a lifesize statue of the Mayor in the house and why is it solid gold?”

Sebastian sometimes questioned his spouse.


End file.
